Rebasando todo por un inglés
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Scott estaba cansado, era verlo día tras día, con otro. Aquel que era su tortura, su mayor deseo, Arthur Kirkland, nunca lo amaría estaba claro, así que lo aceptó "Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, tu hermano, nunca te amará" se dijo a sí mismo, pero ¿y si fueran un poco distintos, sería posible? tal vez en otra dimensión ¿sería posible?
1. I Buscando

_**Rebasando todo por un inglés **_

**I Buscando**

Renuncia: Los personajes no son mios, bla, bla, bla, lo saben, Hidekazu Himaruya, más le vale hacer que aparescan más los latinos, pero por mientras, otros de mis personajes favoritos :3

Advertencia: Contenido M x violencia, incesto, etc -w-

* * *

Scott estaba cansado, era verlo día tras día, con otro. Aquel que era su tortura, su mayor deseo, Arthur Kirkland. Aceptó que él podía conseguir cualquier cosa, no había nada que le detuviera, los limites no existían si se trataba de él, pero… ¿y qué de conseguir una persona? Más aun, su amor.

Arthur nunca lo amaría estaba claro, así que lo aceptó "Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, tu hermano, nunca te amará" se dijo a sí mismo, luego de presenciar una escena entre él y E.U.A. "Alguien como él, nunca amará a alguien como tú" pensaba, aceptaba la realidad, pero ¿y si fueran un poco distintos, sería posible? Se planteó la pregunta, si en un mundo paralelo Arthur no estuviese con Alfred, entonces podría estar con él, y si había algo con el él de ese mundo ¿podría sustituirlo y estar con Arthur? aunque tal vez éste fuera ligeramente distinto. Esa idea le parecía buena, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Desde ese momento día tras día, tomó la mayoría del tiempo que usaba para observar a su hermano, para viajar entre dimensiones, gastaba gran cantidad de magia y terminaba agotado, pero eso no importaba, sin embargo había algo que si que le molestaba, en cada dimensión que había revisado hasta ahora, el inglés no le correspondía a él, él pasaba a un segundo plano, a un pasado al que no se piensa regresar, a un imposible, o a nada, simplemente no era nunca importante para Arthur o cualquiera de sus paralelos. Era realmente decepcionante, ya haber pasado por tantos mundos y en todos el maldito estadounidense se quedaba con quien él amaba:

En versiones humanas, ese sensual chico punk se quedaba con el deportista N° 1 de su escuela, igual con su versión estrella de rock y el periodista, cuando se encontró a una linda damita, Alice, ella estaba con Emily, la equivalente a Alfred, igual estaba con Alfred en una dimensión más, en otra Arthur con Emily, había comprobado que incluso las versiones de animales; ok no pensaba en zoofilia pero, por equivocación se encontró en una de gatos, luego le dio curiosidad por una de perros y la de conejos; también los había visto juntos como ángeles y demonios, como vampiros, fantasmas, mutantes, lo había visto como la reina de Alfred en un mundo de reinos de cartas, igual estaban juntos como hadas y duendes, incluso como extraterrestres.

Se había cansado, en verdad estaba desesperado. Observó la lista de las dimensiones que existían, sólo faltaba una, ya casi eran 10 de la noche, ¿podría ser posible que tuviera una oportunidad? Temía que esa última esperanza se desvaneciera al llegar allá pero…

Un auto se estrelló justo frente a él cuando pasó a la otra dimensión, había arrollado a una persona y ahora estaba salpicado de sangre igual que el pavimento, las llantas el parabrisas y las risas de los que observaban la escena, levantó la vista, el espectáculo se podía apreciar a donde se volteara, trozos de carne viva eran deshebrados a cuchillo con risas maniacas y exquisitos gritos de desesperación, el ambiente olía a sangre fresca, cualquier cosa tenía al menos un poco del color carmesí adornándole. Rió, era un lugar caótico lleno de personas con sed de sangre y de muerte, era algo que le gustaba, disfrutaba la violencia y lo retorcido en gran manera. Como fuese, necesitaba encontrar a Arthur.

—Porque en la cocina nadie me gana a miiiii— escuchó una voz que era inconfundible.

Ahí a si acaso 5 metros de distancia brincoteando estaba Arthur, tenía el cabello más obscuro, llevaba un cuchillo ensangrentado e iba vestido con ropas que parecían de circo y abundaban en rosa, que pésimo gusto para vestir, pero a pesar de ello se le veía bien. Notó la vista del escocés y volteó a verle con su mirada azul que penetraba de forma desconcertante, Scott no creía que existiera una mirada que le estremeciera, aunque sólo haya sido un poco; algo que le desagradó, por el contrario de en su mundo, la sonrisa de ese sujeto era terriblemente ancha y parecía irreal e imposible de quitar, casi como si estuviese implantada. No le quitó la mirada de los ojos a pesar de lo que sentía, el inglés arqueó la ceja y se acercó,

—Ja, ja, ja, ja… me has estado mirando mucho ¿Quieres que te cocine? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— no supo a que se refería exactamente pero prefería no descubrirlo, ¡por todas las gaitas de Escocia! Juraba que esa risa era una tortura, todo lo contrario a la de su hermano.

—No, lo que quiero es otra cosa…— la fastidiosa risa se hizo presente para interrumpirlo,

—…ja, ja, ja, te pareces a alguien que conozco ja, ja,

— ¿Qué relación tienes con él?— el inglés sólo rió, —Arthur, pregunté, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Scott?— el ojiazul se retrajo,

— ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?— una curva dibujó una sonrisa en la boca del mayor,

—Espero tu respuesta— sólo se escuchó la risa, un tanto nerviosa, era más agradable, — ¿Quién es tu pareja actual?— el inglés apretó la empuñadura del cuchillo,

—Ya veo que no estaría mal cocinarte, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— Scott detuvo el cuchillo a milímetros de que le fuera clavado.

—No podrás matarme Arthur, además de mi fuerza y reflejos, tengo una magia muy poderosa que me protegerá, y que es la razón de que sepa de ti— los ojos del nativo de esa dimensión se iluminaron fascinados.

— ¡¿En verdad?! ¡Tienes que enseñarme!— esta vez el que rió fue el escocés,

—entonces contéstame, te enseñaré algo de magia por eso.

— ¡Yeei! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, bueno yo actualmente no tengo pareja —el pelirrojo no creía lo que escuchaba, eso significaba una oportunidad, su única oportunidad—, aunque hay alguien que me gusta, pero Alfi aun no me hace caso, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, —¿Alfi? Maldito, no dejaría que le ganara—, mi relación con Scott… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, estuvimos juntos un tiempo pero… era muy pasivo, se volvió aburrido. — ¡Pasivo! Casi le da un infarto al escocés— ¡Ahora enséñame! Enséñame, enséñame, enséñameee ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— si ese era el problema esto sería en verdad perfecto.

Le quitó la voz al inglés, que quedó desconcertado por ya no escuchar su risa.

—Ahora te enseñaré invisibilidad y a revertir un hechizo, como el que acabo de poner sobre ti. Siento que si posees magia suficiente como para externarla sin problemas en este caso, pero vamos a otro lugar ¿está sola tu casa o conoces un lugar tranquilo?— Arthur parecía querer protestar en un principio, pero luego lo agarró de la mano llevándolo a su casa, "Este Arthur tiene una personalidad bastante diferente a la de Inglaterra, pero…" pensó, aun sentía esa atracción a él a pesar de todo, aun se sentía imantado hacia Arthur.

Llegaron a la gran casa y lo hizo pasar, estaba algo desordenada y las luces estaban prendidas pero al llegar él, los gemelos que estaban en la sala de estar sólo lo saludaron alegres, guió al pelirrojo a su habitación y entraron.

—En verdad eres descuidado, Arthur, para dejar a un extraño entrar hasta tu habitación y bajo un hechizo que no te permitiría gritar si hago algo— se acercó y lo besó, el inglés no apartó la sonrisa de su rostro, —bien te mostraré.— No le costó mucho trabajo y pronto se pudo hacer invisible, aun así, Scott supo su ubicación enseguida por los brincos que dio, luego el escocés deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad, y le dio las instrucciones para deshacer el otro hechizo al menor, que tenía una facilidad insólita con la magia.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡Es genial! —Ese tipo era un escandaloso, pero de alguna forma esas reacciones entusiastas le comenzaban a gustar al pelirrojo—, enséñame más —se le acercó tomándole las manos y mirándole ansioso.

—ya te enseñé un poco pero… dime ¿sabes quién soy?

—Después de esto… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿eres Scott de un mundo de magos?— rió, ahora junto con él, Scott lo lanzó a la cama, se posó sobre él tomándole de las muñecas y le besó el cuello haciendo la risa nerviosa y luego supliéndola por un suspiro.

—yo no soy pasivo, estemos juntos, Arthur, sólo tienes que hacer lo que te diga, te enseñaré muchos trucos— le mordió, ahora, la oreja robándole otro suspiro,

—je, je, s-sí.

Era un hecho, Arthur era _suyo_, por fin. Siguió, besando su boca de forma voraz, mordiendo para rematar, comenzó a desvestirle entre caricias apretones y rasguños y el inglés se acercaba más, frotándose en él, besándole también, y gimiendo en su oído conforme avanzaba, soltando una que otra risita, pero siendo éstas silenciadas por besos del escocés.

—Deja de reír, quiero que gimas— le dijo enterrándole más sobre la cama, luego quitándole la última prenda, la ropa regada alrededor, los dos cuerpos desnudos, calientes y atraídos por una fuerte sensación de deseo. Otra risita, a la que siguió un gruñido del pelirrojo.

—P-perdón… aaah… es que… estoy… ah… felíz— esa voz, esas palabras, ese tacto… era un sueño.

—Arthur…, te amo— se escuchó otro suspiro, mas no una contestación, la verdad eso había tomado desprevenido al menor, para escaparse lo besó, ambos se dejaron llevar y continuaron acariciándose apasionadamente, el escocés marcaba con su boca en el cuello, el pecho, los labios, del otro y con sus manos apretujaba ese cuerpo para sí, pronto estuvo listo y embistió al menor entre sus glúteos, sacándole placenteros gemidos embestía tan fuerte como sus ansias por poseerle, tanto como fuerte era el sentimiento acumulado hacia él, tanto como su amor.

Acallaba la risa o el grito que fuese más alto, con besos o transformándole en gemidos al marcarle de esa forma tan placentera que hacía que, aun el dolor de ser penetrado sin preparar antes la entrada, le gustara…

* * *

Espero estén disfrutando la lectura

Comentarios?


	2. II Un mundo a la medida

_**Rebasando todo por un inglés**_

**II Un mundo a la medida**

Renuncia: Los personajes no son mios, bla, bla, bla, lo saben, Hidekazu Himaruya, más le vale hacer que aparezcan los latinos y sacar temporadas 6, 7, y todas las que siguen y que..., bueno, mientras, a hacer fics :3 *Hola, lo siento por tardarme, aqui el nuevo cap :3*

Advertencia: Contenido M x violencia, incesto, etc -w-

* * *

Ya eran como las 2 de la madrugada, debía volver, pero pronto ya no tendría que hacerlo.

—Arthur, ¿estás despierto?— el nativo de la dimensión se removió un poco y se sentó sobre la cama tallándose los ojos y asintiendo, —vístete, te enseñaré algo de magia antes de irme— el contraparte del hermano del pelirrojo se exaltó ¿Por qué tenía que irse, no dijo "estemos juntos" acaso no dijo "te amo"? ¿Por qué se iría entonces?

—Necesito varias cosas para poder quedarme permanentemente, y que tú sepas magia es una de ellas así que vamos a aprovechar que eres rápido para aprenderla, tú me vas a ayudar a trasladar a tu hermano y permitir que me quede.

—E-espera, ¿trasladar a mi hermano a dónde?— el pelirrojo le miró molesto por aquel titubeo.

—A mi mundo, ¿algún problema?— el inglés bajó la mirada, se notaba inseguro, pero con nada quitaba la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

—N-no, es sólo que no tengo idea de cómo es tu mundo ni porque viniste aquí— el escocés se le acercó tomándole la cara,

—Vine aquí, porque me enamoré de alguien, llamado Arthur. — Lo besó, y el menor estaba conmovido, pero aun así quería saber cómo era su mundo.

Se vistió rápidamente diciéndole al escocés que quería ir con él esta vez.

—No se puede, tienes que tener un nivel avanzado de magia, además, mi mundo es aburrido.

—pero quiero…

—Ya será después, ahora avancemos con tu magia para que eso sea pronto— le interrumpió el escocés, Arthur se acercó para comenzar después de darle un beso y decirle que estaba ansioso.

Llegó a su casa y para entonces tenía que apresurarse, pues tenía una reunión con el resto del Reino Unido ese día, pero no se sentía cansado. Sin embargo durante la reunión, sin darse cuenta hizo algo que era muy raro, sonrió. Y alguien lo notó.

— ¿Qué pasa Inglaterra?— preguntó Gales—, si no tienes más que decir puede pasar al siguiente turno ¿cierto?

—No, lo siento es que… bueno como decía…— Inglaterra lo había notado.

Al finalizar la junta se acercó a su hermano, para saber la razón de esa sonrisa indescifrable, aunque con algo de miedo.

—Scott— lo llamó, el otro volteó con aire fastidiado—, ¿q-que te hizo sonreír hace un momento?— titubeó al preguntar y le bajó la sangre a los pies al ver afilarse la mirada del escocés,

—No te importa— espetó, Arthur frunció el ceño, pero se dispuso a irse sin preguntar más.

—Inglaterra, _tú_ a _mí_ ya no me llames _así._ — el inglés se desconcertó ante la petición. Detrás de ellos William frunció el ceño y torció la boca, aquello era realmente extraño, mas no estaba dispuesto a mostrar interés saliendo a preguntar nada.

Siguieron pasando días así, pero de alguna forma Inglaterra sentía la ausencia de su hermano en ese mundo por las noches, así que se decidió por investigar que sucedía. Mientras tanto Arthur, el de la otra dimensión, estaba fascinado con cada truco nuevo que le enseñaba el representante de Escocia, así como el pelirrojo estaba realmente feliz porque estuvieran juntos.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡es genial! Cada cosa que me muestras es mejor que la anterior, ja, ja, ja.— al escocés cada vez le molestaba menos esa risa, pero no podía dejar de hacer que quisiera callarla, y que mejor que con besos, lo azotó contra la pared y lo besó, Arthur correspondía al beso jugueteando y peleando un poco por llevar la batuta, Scott le hacía notar que no era posible con él, llegando a dar mordidas por ambos lados, hasta quedar con la boca manchada en liquido carmesí, de esa manera le gustaba a los dos.

Mientras eso sucedía entre la pareja de distintas dimensiones, un vándalo sentía la ausencia de Arthur bastante, "¿Por qué no ha venido en tantos días?" se preguntó Alfred, no era como si deseara que estuviera ahí, pero… él había dicho que no se rendiría, entonces ¿le habría sucedido algo? Se comenzó a dar cuenta de que en realidad ese tipo si le importaba, había tenido la habilidad de meterse en su vida al punto que estaba pensando en él en ese instante "¡mierda, que se vaya al coño ese tipo! Así al menos no me estará jodiendo".

—Has aprendido bastante, ahora sólo falta el truco que le haremos a tu hermano para que vaya a ocupar mi lugar.

—Pero, ¿cómo es? Je, je, tu mundo, digo. — El mayor lo miró pensativo,

—Te lo mostraré, aun estamos a tiempo para que no se sepa, pero hay una condición —el ojiazul arqueó la ceja y asintió—, debes pasar desapercibido, ahí no se pueden dejar cadáveres, no puedes matar así como así, hay reglas que no lo permiten, también intenta no ser tan escandaloso.

— ¿no se puede matar? Que aburrido, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— Scott le soltó un manotazo.

— ¡Tampoco puedes estar con tu estúpida risa frenética que se oye a kilómetros!— Arthur cedió su sonrisa apenas un poco.

—I-intentaré, no hacerlo—el escocés lo miraba enfurruñado.

Suspiró, finalmente estaban ahí, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche.

—Estamos aquí, ahora… creo que tenemos que cambiarte de ropa— el más bajo se retrajo,

— ¿Por qué? Está ropa me queda bien.

—No es normal que se vista así aquí, llamas mucho la atención. —el otro se puso lo que el representante de Escocia le mandó refunfuñando un poco. Luego, con ropa ya normal, salieron a dar una vuelta.

—Bueno, creo que no está tan mal, digo le gustaría a mi hermano, je, je j…— se tapó la boca y volvió a caminar junto al mayor colgándose de su brazo, a pesar de ocasionales codazos de Scott.

Inglaterra iba a casa de su hermano, cuando se topó con su voz.

— ¡Ya deja de colgarte de mi brazo!— el tipo que le acompañaba se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Decidió que no sería apropiado aparecer en ese momento y optó por seguirlos, en la obscuridad no se distinguía la apariencia concreta de aquel sujeto.

Continuaron un rato en la calle antes de dirigirse a casa del escocés. El representante de Inglaterra los observaba a través de la ventana, y comenzaron a hacer figuras para preparar un portal, no alcanzaba a ver para cual pero algo le daba mala espina.

—Scott, ¿recuerdas que lo que me dijiste nuestra primera vez? Dijiste que me amabas, — el representante de Escocia se acercó,

—Sí, que te amo— el Arthur de la otra dimensión se sonrojó, e Inglaterra se desconcertó "que Escocia dijo ¿qué?" no se la creía que Scott dijera que amaba a alguien, más.

—pues… no te había contestado pero… yo también te amo. — el escocés no podía estar más feliz, lo besó, y su hermano sentía que eso no era real. Él había jurado que era imposible tal cosa, pero...

—Pronto estaremos juntos ¿verdad?— el escocés asintió abrazándole después,

—por siempre, Arthur, por siempre. — "¡¿Arthur?!" esa era la única respuesta, Scott había jurado que era imposible amar a alguien que no fuera él, y ese chico a quien observaba besando a su hermano era el él de otra dimensión. Pero, ¡eso estaba prohibido! Debía detenerlo, aunque francamente temía lo que pasaría si enfrentaba a su hermano.

La pareja comenzó con el conjuro y el representante de Gran Bretaña se abalanzó a detener a su hermano mayor, sin embargo había puesto un escudo para evitar la entrada de intrusos, se esforzó por romper el hechizo rápido, casi habían acabado cuando entró el inglés, ambos se pasmaron un momento, igual que él al ver ese rostro de frente. Scott abrazó a Arthur, antes de que Inglaterra lo intentara empujar fuera del círculo, y terminaron el hechizo pero no el correcto.

* * *

No había pensado en que afectara al mundo normal el hecho de que Scott se encontrara en otro lugar, pero para ahorrarme problemas, *no me digan floja, no tengo mucho tiempo y tengo casi toda la historia ya hecha en mi cabeshita -3-* haré que no pase nada (al menos aparentemente), a menos que se quede por un tiempo mucho más prolongado~ por si había duditas :3

Sin más les digo que espero estén disfrutando la lectura

Comentarios?


	3. III Inconveniente

_**Rebasando todo por un inglés**_

**III Inconveniente**

Renuncia: Los personajes no son mios, bla, bla, bla, lo saben, Hidekazu Himaruya, más le vale hacer que aparescan más los latinos, pero por mientras, otros de mis personajes favoritos :3

Advertencia: Contenido M x violencia, incesto, etc -w-

* * *

—Scott, ¿Quién era él?— el representante de Escocia supo que era lo que realmente le estaba cuestionando, pero hizo como si no.

—Mi hermano— Arthur estaba cediendo la sonrisa y su mirada se quebraba.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— el escocés se descolocó un poco ante el tono de furia.

—… Ah… bueno el es Inglaterra— el ojiazul se enfadó más por esa respuesta,

— ¡Su nombre! Quiero su nombre— el escocés apretó los puños,

—Arthur Kirkland— dijo inseguro, el inglés comenzó a reír con un sonido roto con las lágrimas que caían sin vergüenza de sus ojos.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer, Arthur se quería separar de sus brazos, mas no lo pensaba permitir.

—Eso no tiene que ver con nosotros, Arthur…— el menor le soltó una bofetada y se rió a carcajadas con los ojos de plato de el otro.

— ¿No? Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. ¿Por qué fuiste a mi mundo?

—… Te lo dije ¿no?— el inglés chasqueó la lengua,

—pero tú ibas por un sustituto ¿verdad?— el escocés negó—. ¡No soy un sustituto! Por eso, aléjate, ya no pienso ser nada de ti. — las palabras de Arthur eran firmes y directas, herían como navajas al corazón.

—Arthur, no eres un sustituto. —le acarició la mejilla y el inglés se apartó.

— ¡¿Cómo se llama?! Tú dijiste que amabas a alguien llamado Arthur, ¿y cómo se llama?— las lágrimas corriendo de nuevo, haciendo evidente aquel dolor que les estaba quemando.

—Pero yo me enamoré de ti ¡yo te amo!— Arthur soltó otra carcajada.

—Ya veo. Scott, tú no me conocías, además qué razón tenías para ir a mi mundo, dijiste que te habías enamorado, pero no era de mi, tú buscabas un sustituto nada más—. El escocés le detuvo cuando intentó separarse—, ¡suéltame!— lo atrajo hacia sí sin hacer caso, y le obligó a soltar el cuchillo que estaba a punto de enterrarle, Arthur forcejeaba intentando alejarse del de ojos verde cobalto—. No es cierto, que me amabas, no es cierto.

—Es verdad, te amo. ¿Cómo podrías ser un sustituto? Alguien tan contrario a él.

—pero… cualquiera hubiese estado bien ¿no? Para ti soy un sustituto malo— se rió áspero.

—No, tú no podrías sustituirlo jamás.— el inglés sintió una herida en el pecho—, es cierto, que buscaba cómo estar con él, aunque fuese así, pero… cuando te vi, tuve que ahuyentar el pensamiento de que era imposible, ¿Cómo ibas a ser tú? Si tu sonrisa me causaba el efecto contrario que la suya y tu mirada… me penetraba como nunca lo podrá hacer la de él… luego tu actitud, en lugar de hacerme sentir como con él, me hace olvidar… y tu esencia, y tu aura… son tan distintas no eres un sustituto, eres de quien me enamoré, ¡eres a quien amo!

—y su cuerpo. ¿Acaso no fue eso? En eso si me parezco.

—Nunca lo toqué.

— ¿eh? pero yo creí que…

—si lo intenté pero… me detenía, el hecho de que él no me amaba.

—entonces…

—Sí, eres el primero, y no pienso tener ningún otro. Por eso no permitiré que te separes de mí.

—S-Scott— su sonrisa se recuperó por completo, pero se veía más bella, más natural, más sincera.

Una chica bastante alegre, de ojos azules y piel un poco bronceada llegó a la escena

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No los había visto por aquí— el escocés se incomodó ante la presencia de Emily, más porque la sentía una amenaza que porque fuese desagradable.

—Bueno, no somos de aquí, je, je— el pelirrojo se acercó a la chica,

—Sí, no somos de por aquí, pero buscamos a los Kirkland— la americana arqueó la ceja—. Específicamente, creo que Alice es la más adecuada.

— ¿Para qué la quieren, y de dónde vienen o quiénes son?

—Nosotros somos, Arthur…— dijo señalando al mencionado—, y Scott Kirkland— la chica los miró un poco dudosa.

— ¿Y de dónde son, qué país representan?

—Veras…— Arthur miró a Scott como pidiendo permiso de decir algo, éste le respondió con un susurro—: Déjamelo— el inglés se quedó entonces callado—. Nosotros no somos de este mundo…

— ¡¿Son extraterrestres?!— preguntó emocionada,

— Algo así— respondió Scott, sin merecer los gestos de emoción que hizo luego Emily. La chica iba brincoteando donde Alice.

—Un momento— se detuvo en seco de repente y adoptó una extraña seriedad—. No se la van a llevar ¿cierto?— el escocés rió ante la pregunta a tales alturas, y el inglés no quedó atrás al reír; eso dio mala espina a la norteamericana.

—No— respondieron ambos al unísono.

Ella se notaba aun desconfiada, sin embargo se fue calmando cuando el pelirrojo le aclaró que entre las cosas por las que la buscaban estaba el volver al mundo del inglés al menos, aun así iba vigilándolos.

— ¿Q-quienes son, Emily?— dijo la chica al reconocer en el inglés y el pelirrojo esa esencia, Alice conocía los otros mundos y temía lo que sucedía.

—Tranquila, Alice, sólo queremos que nos lleves a su mundo, yo no tengo problemas por ir de ese al mío, pero él…— ella le miró fijamente intentando que no le fuera a mentir, —no sabe magia.

Alice no pudo distinguir si era verdad o no. De cualquier forma los envió a cada uno a su propio mundo, el escocés fue refunfuñando, pero pronto la razón de su enojo se disipó, al llegar de nuevo a su mundo, se dio cuenta de que tenía una racha de suerte.

Arthur Kirkland, su hermano, había sido arrastrado lejos, seguramente por su estúpido novio, pero ese tiempo lo iba a aprovechar.

Volvió con Arthur, le dejó algunas de las cosas y le enseñó como pasar entre dimensiones, y en especial, a la suya. Gastó bastante magia y pasó todo ese tiempo despierto, pero valía la pena, ahora Arthur sólo convencería, engañaría y/o hechizaría a su hermano para que fuera a la dimensión en donde intercambiaría papeles con su amante.

Se acostó totalmente agotado cuando escuchó el timbre, se levantó con pesadez y molestia,

— ¿William?— era raro que él lo visitara, su rostro expresaba molestia, pero no afectación, eso nunca, los Kirkland no mostraban sus sentimiento, al menos eso intentaban, y Gales lo lograba; entró sin pedir permiso de nada y el pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de él.

—Vengo a recoger tus cosas— al momento supo a cuales se refería, se alegró de haber hecho lo que hizo unos momentos atrás, así que no se preocupó, pero fingiría que sí.

—El mocoso fue contigo ¿verdad?— dijo con tono defensivo.

—No importa el cómo me enteré, sólo que estás haciendo cosas prohibidas— el escocés frunció el ceño desarmado—, no debes alterar el orden de las cosas, no importa lo que sientas, si usas la magia de forma incorrecta irremediablemente serás reprendido por irresponsable—. Comenzó a recoger las cosas de su hermano a forcejeos porque éste parecía muy decidido a detenerlo.

William terminó por irse con las cosas de su hermano, algunos moretones y más rabia, si había algo más nadie lo vería. Mientras, detrás de la puerta, en el rostro del pelirrojo, se dibujaba una sonrisa.

No estaban previendo lo que le había enseñado a Arthur la última vez que visitó su mundo, lo que le dejó de instrucciones, materiales y enseñanza, sus planes no tendrían tropiezo.

* * *

Siento a tod s la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada y en general se me ha juntado todo, espero poder actualizar pronto, y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. :3  
¿comentarios?


	4. IV Dicha

_**Rebasando todo por un inglés**_

**IV Dicha**

_Renuncia: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de Hetalia y de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya 3 Ñe, también los hago míos, todos son mis novios .!

**Advertencia:** Tardaré más de lo que me gustaría en actualizar, todas mis historias en general, "detalles" en mi perfil. Y ya saben Contenido M x violencia, incesto, etc -w-

* * *

Por la mañana, en su habitación, Arthur lo estaba esperando, fueron a su dimensión y le preguntó cómo fueron las cosas, él le dijo que le quitaron sus cosas pero que estuviera tranquilo, no necesitaría más todo eso.

—No falta mucho, pero esto es prioritario, ¿ya le hiciste el encantamiento para que parezca que soy yo?― el ojiazul asintió― ahora sólo falta llevar a tu hermano a mi dimensión. — el inglés parecía un poco pensativo, incluso se notaba seriedad en su semblante.

— ¿En verdad… tú estás seguro de esto?— el pelirrojo alzó la ceja, le extrañaba que preguntara a esas alturas.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?— el menor se mordió el labio, Scott temía que Arthur si dudara,

—es que… tal vez aun ames a tu hermano y… nunca más lo verás. — el escocés sonrió.

—Eres un tontito— le acarició la cabeza, tenía mucho que no era tan cariñoso con nadie—, si no estuviera seguro no estaría aquí, además, en caso de mi hermano no habría mucha diferencia, en realidad ya casi nunca lo veo— el inglés recuperó su sonrisa, y besó de pronto al pelirrojo, éste lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a acariciarlo y a apretarlo contra su cuerpo, mas se detuvo.

—Vamos, casi no falta nada, hay que concretar el plan…— comenzó a recordarle las cosas que tenía que recolectar y repasaron como debía dibujar el circulo para que todo funcionara, el hermano de Arthur no manejaba magia, no había problema, él no regresaría, el hechizo para hacerlo pasar por él en apariencia y carácter, estaba listo, serviría durante un buen tiempo, y se desvanecería tan lentamente que nadie se daría cuenta al menos por unos diez años. Sin embargo tendría que ir una vez más, la última, debido a que el hechizo (por lo fuerte de éste) lo dejaría inconsciente un par de días.

Cuando Scott regresó, se sentía cansado, tenía una "junta sorpresa" con sus hermanos y unas cuantas naciones más que, "casualmente" sabían magia también. Como lo supuso en la junta lo reprendieron, pero todo seguía oculto, nadie había percibido su movimiento anticipado.

En cuanto llegó, Arthur le ofreció, para celebrar, divertirse un rato en su mundo, su libertad era mayor en éste, se dispusieron a descarnizar a todo el que se les topaba, con un cuchillo que extendieron como espada, con ayuda de la magia, desgarraban la garganta y partían en trozos pequeños a las personas, les divertía ver la repentina sangre brotar de la garganta o escuchar los gritos desesperados cuando desfibraban a las personas vivas, era excitante, ambos soltaban carcajadas salpicados de sangre y trocitos de carne remolida, ese gusto es algo que los de aquella dimensión compartían con el representante de Escocia.

Luego de la diversión se dirigieron a casa de Arthur para hacer el amor en privado, pero se encontraron con uno de los familiares de sus víctimas, estaba reclamándoles por las muertes que causaron.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, deberías acostumbrarte, ja, ja, ja, aquí siempre es así, sólo nos divertíamos— el hombre se abalanzó contra ellos, dispuesto a conseguir venganza,

— ¿Qué hace, no acaso intenta realizar el mismo mal del que se queja?— el hombre siguió lanzando ataques sin escuchar ni una palabra. Casi le da a Arthur y Scott lo protege desde lejos con un campo mágico.

—¡Eso es!— exclama Arthur y sin meditar ni un segundo le lanza al hombre un ataque con magia que de un solo golpe lo deja partido en cuatro, las piernas, el torso en diagonal, y la cabeza que rodo a los pies del pelirrojo, ante las carcajadas desenfrenadas del inglés.

—Esto es más divertido Scott, ja, ja, ja, ja, usemos magia, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— el mayor sonrió de lado, no estaba seguro de eso.

La situación no parecía tan mala luego de un rato con eso, de hecho era incluso algo agradable, y a él no le agradaba cualquier cosa con facilidad; pero algo salió mal al utilizar la maravillosa habilidad.

— ¡Nooo!— Scott corrió a socorrer a Arthur el ataque que lanzó fue demasiado grande y detenerlo fue imposible, Scott salvó a su amado de aquella explosión, resultante en carne ensangrentada desparramada por todo el lugar. Balbuceos y gritos de dolor acompañaron la tragedia, mas, sólo en el instante, no vivió nadie para continuar con ello, pero fueron risas frenéticas lo que siguieron antes de los regaños que dio al menor el escocés.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Arthur?! — El pelirrojo le atendió las heridas que habían masacrado sus manos antes de que quedara inconsciente.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así imbécil!— Scott le regañó una vez recuperó la conciencia, —podrías morir… y no quiero que eso pase, por favor, no te arriesgues así de nuevo…— Arthur prometió no volverlo a hacer mientras le daba un abrazo.

Arthur y Scott no pensaban en la otra dimensión donde habían quedado sus hermanos, apenas y tenían tiempo para pensar en ello; todo se iba entre los planes, la magia y amarse; y no querían darse tiempo para preocuparse ya, no sabían que familiares de Scott no era precisamente que no hubiesen notado su ausencia.

—Por fin— sonrió agotado por tanto uso de magia, lo besó, Arthur se avorazaba a su boca, mientras era acorralado en la puerta de su habitación.

Caricias que exigía la piel de ambos se realizaban con ansias, pero ya sin prisa, se dieron a la tarea de recorrerse con besos y mordidas cada rincón, de usar algunos juguetitos como esposas o laticos de cuero, e incluso, usaron un poco el cuchillo y se lamieron la sangre, Scott se aseguró de tomar posesión de Arthur penetrando de forma salvaje su cuerpo, y ambos sintieron la felicidad de entregarse al placer de ese amor.

A los días Arthur insistió en que fueran a divertirse con algo de sangre ajena, Scott aceptó, después de horas de insistir durante días, bajo la condición de no usar magia (no quería una masacre mundial).

Scott no había matado a nadie pero les hacía cortes graves despiadadamente, Arthur también disfrutaba de los cortes de carne viva, sobre todo por la sangre brotando, aunque eran bastante de su gusto los gritos y suplicas de las victimas que perdían carne de piernas, brazos, espalda, torso, cara; en algunos casos, tan gravemente que afectaba también hueso.

La risa escandalosa, molesta, pero soportable, esas carcajadas desquiciadas le venían bien, combinaban a la perfección con la extravagancia de su estilo y con la sangre salpicada y las manos llenas de cortes viscosos de trozos de la persona que, enfrente, destazaba, ya se estaba propasando, cortar órganos como los intestinos y ¿de qué era ese otro pedazo?

—Arthur— le llamó el escocés, se sorprendió un poco al ver lo deshecho de aquel cuerpo que dejó de gritar hace un momento, con un corte del menor, y de gemir hace un instante, con un jalón a la izquierda, le puso en las manos el órgano ensangrentado, lo que le había sacado a aquel hombre que yacía sin vida. —Es lo que representas para mí, hasta ahora no había estado seguro, pero luego de pasar todo esto, lo sé. Te amo— aquel momento, Scott, sintió que era toda su vida. Apretó el musculo sobre su pecho embarrándose más del líquido carmesí, comenzó a besar a Arthur, lo tiró sobre el piso de aquel establecimiento y, sin importarle el lugar, se dispuso a hacerle el amor. Acarició primero por encima, luego por debajo de la ropa, después le quitó la camisa a jalones, mientras el menor gemía por la mano que el pelirrojo había metido en sus pantalones y las mordidas en su cuello, Arthur cooperaba, restregándose en el mayor, quitándole como podía la ropa, entregando cuerpo y alma en aquel acto de placer.

Pero, como todo lo bueno, que nunca es suficiente, ni siquiera ese instante se le dejó al escocés, segundos bastaron, para que pasara de sentirse el más dichoso a sentirse el más desgraciado…

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, hoy también dejé por aquí un oneshort festejando el 15 y el 16 de septiembre "Amor Mexicano" para los paísanos ;) y me apuro con los otros fics que tengo pendientes, espero poder actualizar también mínimo con dos más dentro de este año; y por cierto también les invito a leer las historias colectivas que creamos varias fickers de la cuenta "_El Circulo Monotono_", a todas ellas, saludos, y también a Fridita que tiene el personaje de Scott en el roll, por si lee esto, :3 Pdta: Si quieren más detalles de mí y mis razones para tardarme revisen mi perfil y sus notas (Ni siquiera le he hecho grandes cambios -3- ).


	5. V Amargura

_**Rebasando todo por un inglés**_

**V Amargura**

_Renuncia: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de Hetalia y de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya 3 Ñe, también los hago míos, todos son mis novios

**Advertencia:** Tardaré más de lo que me gustaría en actualizar, todas mis historias en general, "detalles" en mi perfil. Y ya saben Contenido M x violencia, incesto, violaciòn, etc -w-

* * *

Fue la primera vez que sus hermanos le vieron llorar, tanto a Arthur en aquella dimensión, como a Scott en la otra. Todo pasó tan rápido y de forma inevitable, Arthur sintió a su amado desvanecerse, y éste, también, con la separación, se desvanecía él, no habría más, sus motivos personales para vivir de nuevo eran nulos.

— ¡Arthur!— los gritos desgarradores del escocés a medio vestir y aun cubierto de sangre, los ojos que le miraban de manera indiferente, los desconcertados, los que le evitaban, el portal se selló, igual que los poderes mágicos de Arthur, el de la otra dimensión, y del representante de Escocia, su contraparte fue devuelto a su dimensión y cuando preguntó por quien había descubierto que no era él quien ocupaba su lugar recibió silencio, mas le bastó una mirada para que los gemelos se acobardaran y sacaran el secreto a la luz, para que dijeran lo que ellos sabían.

Inglaterra, Arthur, el mismo nombre por el que clamaba, por el que todo comenzó. Fue el último en la sala, ante el peligro de su hermano invadido por la ira y el dolor, en sus orbes ya no se distinguía cordura o serenidad, sus puños y mandíbula apretados no daban un aspecto tranquilo tampoco.

— ¿Por qué? me quitaste… todo— el verde cobalto invadido por las lágrimas.

—N-no está bien, cada quien nació en un mundo distinto por algo— el ceño fruncido, un movimiento que pareció de perro rabioso, y los puños temblándole ansiosos por castigar…

— ¡¿No está bien?! ¡Eso que te importa! ¡Cuando comenzaste con Alfred tampoco estaba bien! ¿Piensas que sólo tú puedes ser feliz sin que haya castigo y se acabe?— el menor no supo que decir—, no tienen ni la mínima consideración, no la tienes tú, no me correspondes, ni siquiera me miras, ni te mueve mi voz— se levantó acercándose a su hermano, el inglés se estremeció—, y ahora que amé a alguien más no pudiste dejarme, como yo lo había hecho contigo, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Cómo es que me haces la vida tan miserable sin que te importe?

— ¡No debes intervenir en otros mundos! Cada mundo nació con los individuos que necesita, cambiarlos de su lugar de origen es algo que altera todo el orden, este es tu lugar, no importa que, aquí se te necesita a ti— el escocés lo avienta contra la pared furioso

— ¡¿Quién, quien me necesita aquí?! ¡Me necesitan allá, yo lo necesito, aquí a nadie le importo si no es para fregarme la existencia!

— ¡No! Scott… si fuera así no habría hecho esto… yo… yo te necesito hermanito— el pelirrojo le mira agrio

—no te basta el idiota, primero ni me miras y ahora me necesitas. Debiste dejarme en paz, no era algo que realmente te afectara el que estuviese allá, no era algo tan malo.

— ¡¿No tan malo?! ¡Pero sólo mírate! ¿A cuántas personas mataste? Y dices que no es algo tan malo, debía detenerte, no podía seguir muriendo tanta gente inocente.

—No te equivoques, valla, se te está pegando el síndrome de tu novio, lo que quieres es alimentar tu ego, no te creas justiciero, ni pienses que porque era tu contraparte te amo a ti, él era totalmente contrario a ti hermanito, tú ya no eres importante para mí, y ahora no sólo no te amo, TE ODIO— sincero, con todas sus letras, certero para herir, aquel "TE ODIO" fue lo que más le dolió a Inglaterra esa noche, más que cualquier cosa antes o después, a pesar de ser algo tan terrible lo que sucedería luego, eso fue lo que le dolió más, ese primer "TE ODIO" sincero por parte del escocés.

—P-perdón— de nada le sirvió cualquier disculpa o suplica de piedad,

—No sirve de nada, no cambia que tú me lo quitaste todo, ni que quiera vengarme. ¿Sabes? hay una cosa que ustedes si tienen parecido… Arthur— entonces la tortura no se hizo esperar, sus otros hermanos no fueron en su ayuda, ¿Por qué no le quiso decir a Alfred dónde iba a estar? Había ido sin dejar más que una nota de "no te preocupes", desactivó su celular y evitó ser visto por aquellos que pudieran decirle algo al americano, no había previsto que necesitaría ayuda, que Scott tendría tan nublado el juicio que no le respetaría.

El pelirrojo derribó en el piso a su hermano menor sin mayor problema, el menor se resistía no quería ser tomado por él, pero nadie le ayudaba, le había arrancado la ropa, con ira. A los Irlanda no les importaba y William no habló, no intervino, agradecía el no haber tenido con la responsabilidad de lo que tenía pensado cuando su hermano menor se lo pidió en persona, mas una parte de él quería dejar de callar, como siempre lo hacía, una parte de él que nunca salía para decir que todo eso le dolía, como a Arthur, como a Scott.

—No te resistas— el contacto piel con piel inevitable, calentó su cuerpo, la manipulación que el escocés le daba al miembro, era excitante, mas eso no le quitaba lo doloroso de las mordidas o los golpes y rasguños que propinaba la otra mano. Inglaterra gritaba las suplicas de que se detuviera mientras los ojos se le vidriaban, —grita mi nombre, clama por mi— no quería.

—Please… detente— recibió la penetración salvaje, sin lubricación previa — ¡Aaaah!— el mayor embestía para lastimar, en venganza. — ¡Aaaah… ug ah… Aaaah!— una tras otra sin piedad.

—Mi nombre— de nuevo la embestida, mordidas, el inglés sintió la sangre recorrerle.

—S-Scott… ah…— el cuerpo mallugado, el alma resquebrajada, igual que su espalda, igual que la del representante de Escocia del que sintió lagrimas caer, — ¡Scott! ¡aah!— sabía que no se detendría, pero se libró de él un momento, al zafarse Escocia pensó que pensaba escapar y para detenerlo le torció la muñeca, un quejido ahogado por parte del inglés le hizo pensar que seguiría una súplica, grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el beso torpe sobre sus labios y el cuerpo de Arthur intentando acomodarse mejor —Scott… ah… S-Scott… aah… Scott— obedeció al final, no podía sentir su cuerpo más masacrado así que sólo rogó en su mente que se terminara rápido y que no volviera a pasar, terminó acurrucándose a los pies del sillón, pues consumado el acto su hermano se apartó enseguida.

Ya estaba bien vestido y arreglado cuando el menor despertó, "Scott… Perdóname" le costaron trabajo esas palabras, no por sus labios reventados, sino por lo difícil que era ser humillado y lesionado de esa manera y todavía pedir disculpas. Pero Escocia ni siquiera lo miró.

—No es algo posible… perdonarte…— seco, escupiendo veneno en la última palaba —nunca.

En la otra dimensión a Arthur lo intentaban animar sin éxito, después de que Scott desapareció de su mundo ya no había vuelto a sonreír. Por mucho que todos le querían animar, porque él sin sonreír, daba hasta miedo. Pasó días sin comer, encerrado en su cuarto, llorando, muriendo más que los que morían afuera. Un día salió con la sonrisa bien fingida y los ojos conteniendo el llanto le costó trabajo pero le dejaron salir solo, el portal no funcionaba desde su casa, no sabía que en realidad nunca más funcionaría, en el lugar que estuviese, había gritado frustrado muchas veces por aquello, entonces buscó el lugar donde esto funcionara…

Era de noche, había recorrido mucho, estaba bastante lejos de su casa, sin comer desde el pan tostado de la mañana, alguien lo vio, subiendo a un edificio, a la azotea, para precisar.

Los cuerpos inertes por todo el edificio, decorado con los pedazos frescos de las personas que acababan de morir a golpes que les reventaron la cabeza, desangradas, desgarradas, con los miembros de su cuerpo sacados de su lugar, los huesos asomando, no puso mucha atención, sólo procuró no tropezar con la sangre o los trocitos de carne molida, pero se preguntó inconscientemente: ¿con qué habría sido? ¿Un tubo? No, ¿un trinche? No, ¿un bate? Pero ¿y esos desgarres? Tal vez no habían usado sólo un arma, dejó de divagar en ello al terminar de subir las escaleras, tampoco fue atento en que alguien le seguía.

La falta de alimento, lo aturdido que estaba aun, las ansias que carcomían conforme menguaba la esperanza, la mente débil y juguetona que tenía limites difusos, el deseo, o simplemente la necesidad de ver a aquel ser que amaba…

Vio su figura a lo lejos y quiso alcanzarle sin pensar, sin entender que era muy lejos, que estaba demasiado alto, que en realidad era imposible. Caminó, corrió, se detuvo justo en el borde, iba a gritar, pero… su figura se volvió a desvanecer.

— ¡No!— la voz casi no le salió, era temblorosa y sin fuerzas, las lágrimas cayeron. Él seguía en el borde, extendiendo la mano que poco a poco iba cayendo. ¿En verdad podría lograrlo? Volver a verlo ¿no sería imposible?

Abajo había algunos cuerpos que le empujaron a preguntarse ¿estará vivo siquiera? Movió un poco los pies dudando si retroceder o no y en ese tambaleo sus pies se alejaron más allá de la orilla, cerró los ojos, si eso era casualidad o no de qué le serviría detenerlo, intentar salvarse, de qué si no tenía vida ya, daba igual entonces si seguía respirando.

Pero sintió los brazos de alguien más que estaba detrás de él jalándole para evitar aquello.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!— Esa voz—. No puedo creer que intentes esto, tú siempre eras tan alegre… ¿y de pronto quieres morir?— ¿pero que no le odiaba?

—Yo… ¿tú no me odiabas?— le miró directo a los ojos y el azul y el carmesí se desconcertaron entre sí.

* * *

Merece comentarios?


	6. RebasandoTodoPorUnInglés VI Amor Final

_**Rebasando todo por un inglés**_

**VI Amor**

_Renuncia: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de Hetalia y de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya 3 Ñe, también los hago míos, todos son mis novios, je, je.  
Nota: Este es el capítulo final, espero lo disfruten, Las vacaciones se acabaron u.u pero logré terminarlo antes de entrar a clases(Hoy). Enjoy  
Saludos a I FAB WE FAB, a TaiFinIta y a Nickté.

* * *

No, no le odiaba, en realidad nunca lo hizo, le necesitaba aunque no quiso aceptarlo, pero le había buscado, casi todo este tiempo le había buscado con desesperación. Se arrepintió de haber tirado su dirección y su teléfono en un arrebato, el tiempo que el inglés lo acosó se sintió bien de importarle a alguien. Y ahora le encontró así, apagado, justo en ese momento se prometió volverle a la vida, no dejar ir lo único de valor que le ofreció la vida.

—No, yo… escucha bien que no lo repetiré: te extrañé, en realidad, nunca te odié, la verdad es que alegraste mi vida cuando apareciste en ella, creo que incluso me enamoré de ti.

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido, esbozó una media sonrisa y sin decir palabra se enterró a llorar en su pecho, de repente riendo y ahogando sus gritos enseguida. Alfred no preguntó nada, sólo le rodeó con sus brazos sin saber bien qué hacer o cómo sentirse.

Scott seguía en el vestíbulo que antecedía la sala de estar, su ropa, la del día anterior, la había puesto en una bolsa bajo su cama, la quemaría luego, porque el olor de los trozos de viseras pudriéndose se haría presente pronto, pero hoy no tenía ánimos ni para lo necesario, no había desayunado siquiera.

—S-Scott…— su hermano vestido con la ropa del día anterior, un tanto arrugada y maltratada por la forma en que se le trató en la noche, la camisa no tenía dos botones y el pantalón estaba un poco rasgado del lado izquierdo; le ofreció la taza de té, el pelirrojo siguió recargado en la pared, mirándole indiferente, —Vamos, no has comido nada, ¿cierto?— Escocia sólo giró su cabeza para seguirle ignorando.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y fue a dejar la taza de té a la cocina y se dispuso a irse después, se detuvo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta.

— ¿No piensas detenerme, o decirme algo?— preguntó el representante de Inglaterra.

— ¿Para qué? No me importa que te vayas o que le digas a quien quieras. — Eso le cayó al menor como otra apuñalada, esperaba que se interesara como solía hacerlo, aunque fuese muy a su manera, mas el escocés no hizo nada aun, seguía recargado sobre la pared con la mirada perdida.

—no quería que murieras, era lo que te esperaba si seguías ahí, más pronto de lo que crees. — el pelirrojo siguió sin mostrar nada en su mirada, pero en el fondo aquello le ablandó un poco, sin embargo lo que siempre le detuvo cuando tuvo ganas de demostrar ternura y cariño le volvió a detener.

—adiós…— el mayor hizo rechinar sus dientes,

—Lárgate ya— escupió rabioso, por lo que más le daba rabia, el dolor y el amor, sentirse débil y humillado, aun después de haberse vengado. Arthur esbozó una media sonrisa ocultándola de la vista del escocés.

Le dolía tanto, pero tenía que admitir que le quería…, tal vez más aun que simplemente querer. ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron ser distintas?

El primero que se encontró el inglés, para su desgracia, fue Francia, se acercó meloso mientras Inglaterra le miraba con repugnancia evitando a toda costa ser seducido o llegar a aceptar algo con lo que el francés le fuera a drogar, emborrachar, etc.

—Ya dije que me dejes en paz rana asquerosa— Francis se calmó y se separó un poco de él al notar un leve quiebre en su voz, algo que conocía bastante bien, no le soltó del todo, se puso serio y le dio más espacio, pero sin liberar su muñeca.

—En serio, Inglaterra, ¿dónde estuviste?, ¿estás bien?, si necesitas algo realmente puedes decirme— el ojiverde hizo una mueca de desprecio, conteniendo aun sus lágrimas, negó con la cabeza y en respuesta el de cabello largo le besó la frente y le palmeó el hombro, —entonces sólo espero que estés mejor y las cosas vayan bien ahora— se despidió dejando atrás un Inglaterra suspirando.

Llegó a su hogar dispuesto a bañarse y dormir, cuando sintió que le caían encima, y le asfixiaban.

— ¡Iggy!— le gritó en el oído el estadounidense que estaba esperándole hacia unos instantes. —te había estado esperando, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa para espantar a tu héroe así? ¿Dónde estuviste? Si vas a desaparecerte invita— Inglaterra le apartó molesto.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti para tirárteme encima, imbécil?!— Estados Unidos creyendo que era otra rabieta cualquiera le dijo que era porque lo quería y lo besó, sin embargo el inglés no correspondió sino que lo apartó furioso, — ¡No soy tu juguete, idiota! ¡Lárgate, no tenías porque meterte a mi casa!— el norteamericano todavía no comprendía, —sólo vete—le oyó susurrar.

—Pero, quiero estar contigo— el mencionado le dedicó una mirada amenazante, — ¿Qué pasó?

—No te incumbe, ¡lárgate ya!— Alfred se enfadó por ello.

— ¡Estoy harto de ti! Siempre estás enfadado por ningún motivo y luego dices que soy yo el estúpido, ¡Te odio!— una apuñalada más para el inglés.

—Acabemos con esto entonces— la voz le salió dolida pero firme, —no tienes nada que hacer aquí

— ¿Eh? Espera, Arthur, no quise…—un manotazo en el rostro le interrumpió, y el desconcierto le invadió al ver los ojos vidriosos del otro.

— ¡Cállate ya, siempre lo supe, sé que no te intereso! Y no digas que no, porque me has ignorado muchas veces, ¡No sabes entender si quiero estar solo o si te necesito, siempre haces todo al revés! ¡No sabes lo herido que estoy justo ahora y ni siquiera piensas en dejarme descansar, sólo te importa liberar tus necesidades! Tienes razón, yo soy más estúpido que tú, por estar contigo, por equivocarme desde un principio, en amarte.

—…— el menor abrió la boca, mas no le salieron palabras, también quiso abrazarle pero había quedado paralizado. Arthur le empujó a la puerta y susurró un "adiós" apenas perceptible, antes de cerrar la puerta.

El teléfono sonando, nadie contestaba, mientras el cuerpo pareciera estar inerte y el alma del británico estaba claramente partida en dos, necesitaba arreglar aunque fuera un poco de todo eso, así que salió en medio de la noche camino a la casa de su hermano y le encontró haciendo lo mismo justo en medio del camino, se detuvieron un paso antes un momento y luego se abrazaron, decir "perdón" estaba de más, el silencio y la inercia los llevaron a casa del escocés. Cuando las sonrisas se enfriaron Arthur decidió no detenerse más a pensar y lo besó, pronto correspondido, y volvió a pasar lo que hace mucho, lo que el día anterior, mas fue distinto, esta vez Inglaterra sentía el cariño que siempre había sentido como agresión.

Los besos, las caricias, los susurros, todo era dulce esta vez, aun así temblaba, al sentirse desnudo sobre la cama, pero buscaba más, más de la boca del mayor, más de estremecerse con las caricias y el aliento de quien una vez le lastimó tanto, pero ahora estaba ahí, con él.

El roce de la ropa al caer le hizo comprender que nunca le dejó de amar y, aunque tal vez no se repitiese ese acto entre ellos, valía la pena vivirlo, eso pensó Scott, repasar su figura y saber que nunca más sería igual de indiferente cuando le mirara, que cada vez que sintiera sus ojos sobre él recordaría los detalles de esa noche, como los besos se extendieron de la boca al resto del cuerpo, como abrió con cuidado (por primera vez), los botones de su camisa, como le cargó mientras acariciaba sus muslos hasta la cama, como recorrió con sus manos cada borde de su piel, como terminaron desasiéndose de la ropa uno del otro, como le hizo temblar al besarle el cuello vez tras vez, como mordió sus orejas y sus labios más suavemente que el día anterior, como se estremeció cuando comenzó a acariciar el miembro y como le dijo tiernamente "mis sentimientos no han cambiado, ni será posible que cambien" al oído, como penetró lentamente sacándole gemidos de placer y repetidos suspiros acallados con besos, como se les acabó el aliento y despertaron abrazados al amanecer.

Escocia acarició los cabellos rubios de su hermano menor, él abrió los orbes esmeralda mirándole con aire tranquilo, sus ojos brillaron con el sol que se colaba por la ventana, no decían nada porque simplemente no había nada que decir, cualquier palabra estaba demás o no alcanzaba para describir ese momento, lo que más se podría acercar a ello es "Inolvidable".

* * *

Y bien? qué les pareció?  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el próximo fic :3  
Si alguien quiere puede dejarme alguna petición, sólo que si es el caso tal vez tarde un poco por la escuela, pero lo concedo, o al menos lo intento ;)  
Merece comentarios?


End file.
